En Otro Momento
by Luna Wolfbright
Summary: Llegas y te vas.


**Nota de Autor**:¡Hola! Aquí les traigo este fic (no es drabble, es un poco largo para entrar en ese categoria) sobre Veggie y Bulma. Espero vayan entendiendo a medida que lean C:

Bulma y Vegeta son creaciones de Akira Toriyama. _

**En Otro Momento**

**Bulma POV**

La noche resplandecía en pequeños diamantes a lo largo y ancho del cielo. La idea de que él venía de un lugar tan hermoso y desconocido hacía que su carácter menguara.

¿Hace cuánto tiempo que había visto esos ojos azabaches y el pelo flameante? Parecía que sido hace una eternidad cuando solo habían pasado 5 años.

Lentamente y, con una vista preciosa, sus ojos fueron cerrándose para dejarla descansar en el paraíso de los sueños con el hombre por el que esperaba.

**Vegeta POV**

Sin más demora por encontrar las suaves sábanas de su cama, subió hacia el balcón de la casa, exhausto por el duro esfuerzo en su entrenamiento. La simple idea de vencer a su némesis le daba fuerzas suficientes para pasar todo el día en la cámara de gravedad, resistiendo las magulladuras que las maquinas le producían cuando sus pensamientos nublaban su concentración.

Cansado de pensar siquiera en lo que le deparaba el mañana, camino lentamente a su habitación, pero apenas estaba cruzando el umbral de la ventana cuando se dio cuenta de la durmiente figura de la mujer.

Pensó en dejarla afuera, pero al sopesar la idea decidió tomarla y dejarla en su habitación.

-"Me debes una, mujer."-mientras caminaba suavemente, sin hacer ruido, el susurro de sus pensamientos le hizo imaginar las maneras en las que podía pagarle, pero lo único que plagaba su ser era que ella le correspondiera. Un anhelo que jamás creyó posible sentir, pues su vida solo significaba combate, muerte, orgullo, honor, menos … calidez, familiaridad o amor. Sin embargo, al llegar a la tierra, todo lo que conocía parecía ser un mundo al revés; y sin más preámbulo, el origen de todo esto, de toda la reflexión que evocaba semejante conciencia estaba en sus brazos, plácidamente dormida.

Ella jamás lo sabría. Se horrorizaría si supiera que él, un ser despiadado con complejo de superioridad que había destruido cientos de planetas sin preocuparse de las familias que los habitaban y que, a pesar de todo, deseaba que todo lo demás no hubiera ocurrido acariciaba el simple hecho de obtener a la mujer que lentamente lo torturaba.

Con sumo cuidado, la depositó en la cama, la arropó y, antes de cerrar la puerta, la observó en su serenidad.

-¿Vegeta?-musitó débilmente. Él sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su nombre.-Deja de mirarme a escondidas…-la pausa hizo que la intención de las palabras sonaran a reproche, pero su continuación la cambió-…y acompáñame.

Por primera vez en toda su vida se sintió eufórico de alegría contenida por algo diferente a la guerra. Claro, no mostraría la completa felicidad que aquella frase desencadenó en su ser, pero no se negaría a la proposición.

Se acercó y sentó en su cama, la observó un minuto más y posó su mano en la mejilla de la mujer. Instantáneamente, Bulma cerró sus ojos para sentir su caricia y apreciarla lo mejor posible mientras que Vegeta la miraba en su concentrada admiración.

De pronto, ella puso su mano sobre la de él y se acercó lentamente a su rostro. La mirada de ébano del saiyayin no podía separarse de los zafiros, los que hacían escala en sus labios.

-¿Por qué aceptas esta cercanía?-preguntó ella.

-Creía que eras más inteligente como para saber la respuesta…Bulma-ronroneó su nombre, lo que provocó un suspiro.

-Para mí no es válido indagar sobre cosas en las que no tenga certeza-contestó.

-Permíteme entonces aclarar tu duda-se acercó y la besó.

Fue directo al grano, sin sutilezas ni suavidades.

Justo como se suponía que era él.

Sin saber porqué, esa noche sería un recordatorio de cómo podría definir su relación con Vegeta: dulce pero salvaje, tenaz pero frágil, amorosa pero insensible.

En fin, una paradoja redundante que siempre tendría un final diferente a todo lo anterior.

Pero enfocarse en el futuro aún era demasiado precipitado.

El beso era tan cálido, fogoso y posesivo que Bulma no podía mantenerse sentada y tuvo que recostarse en su almohada, mientras que el saiyayin posicionaba sus manos a ambos lados de la cadera de la mujer. Se amaron reiteradas veces, tanto como pudieron. Si mal no recordaba, jamás habían tenido tal oportunidad para besarse hasta decir basta ni mucho menos para hacer el amor a su gusto.

Cuando las primeras espadas de luz acariciaron la tersa piel de Bulma, ya Vegeta se había levantado y preparado. Le dio un tierno beso en la frente y salió por la ventana de su habitación.

Más tarde, al ocultarse el sol que lo vio feliz y triunfante en el alba ahora lo observaba ahora derrotado y agonizante. Estaba muriendo.

No vería a su hijo crecer. No volvería a ver su esposa. No la volvería a tocar, a mirar en la mañana ni mucho menos a amarla en la noche. Su familia…

Juunanagou sonreía con sorna al ver al saiyayin tan indefenso.

-¿Dónde está tu orgullo ahora?-se burló.

Alzó sus brazos, reunió energía y la liberó en dirección en la que se encontraba él.

**Nota Final:** ¿Que tal? Final inesperado. Me encantan.

¡Espero sus reviews!

Sinceramente,

_Luna Wolfbright_


End file.
